2Hot2Match
by Just-A-Dream-Finally-famous
Summary: Santana meets someone online, she thinks is silly at first but what happens when things start to get interesting? Ner!d santana. also rated M for sexual content and language. is santana being catfished? or is this person real?
1. Chapter 1

I was in a deep sleep when I heard my alarm go off next to me it could not be seven already I sighed out as flipped over and buried my face into my pillow. Five more minutes I told myself but five minutes of sleep never came my mom was already at the door.

"Santana" she was lightly knocking on my door.

"I'm u-up mom"

"Ok breakfast is on the table, hurry up your car will be here in twenty minutes"

I flipped the covers off my warm body and trembled as the cold hit my bare legs, I grabbed my glasses off my night stand and put them on carefully I usually poke my eye. As I got out of the shower I could smell the faint smell of pancakes and coffee. I got dressed quickly and ran down stairs sliding into an empty island chair.

"Good morning, mija" my mom greeted "morning mom" I smiled as she set a plate with pancakes, eggs and beacon in front of me I immediately started to dig in.

"Where's m-maddie" I asked taking a sip of my orange juice as I looked around for any sign of my little sister.

"She's already at school" she was now doing the dishes "your dad dropped her off a little before you woke up, she has to practice for a mini quiz and her teacher thought it would be good for her to get in early for her to study and be more prepared."

"well that s-sucks" finishing up my plate bringing it over to my mother "I h-helped her a little last night she did well, I'm sure she will do just f-fine" my mom was about to say something but before she could I car horn blared through the house and echoed off the walls.

"w-well that's my ride" I hugged my mom tight "love you" I mumbled into her should "I love you too, mija have a great day"

I grabbed my back pack and got into the waiting black Suv waiting for me in my drive way. I sat in the back seat of the car thinking about how maybe one day I could tell my mom how I didn't have any friends how even the glee kids refused to sit with me or even make eye contact with me but I didn't care I was used to being alone, used to being slushed too, slammed against lockers while the cheerios team passed my snickering and laughing at me.

I didn't care anymore I let them slushy and taunt me no one cared anyways, when it first started someone tried to defend me and tell an adult but no one ever listened .

_**Flash Back**_**-**

_I was so excited to start a new year especially this year because I was starting a new school. This year would be most important because it was high school, back in middle school and elementary school as far back as I could remember I was always taunted and made fun of because of the way I spoke I had a stutter, I also that really bad anxiety which caused my stutter to get worse, my breathing would pick up and often I would pass out. Maybe this could be a new start for me, maybe at this school i could talk to people and finally eat lunch in the cafeteria and not in the school yard by myself. _

_That day I woke extra early, I made sure to take a really good shower scrubbing in between my toes behind my ear and even washing my hair and blowing drying till it was smooth enough to pull back in a ponytail. I slipped on my jimmy Hendrix shirt which I thought would go great with my slightly baggy jeans, I didn't really care about fashion I liked to dress up in whatever made comfy. _

_It was September here in Ohio so it was kind of chilly so I packed a sweat shirt in my back pack just in case I got cold later I smiled at myself in the mirror as I adjusted my glasses on my face. _

"_hey m-mom I'm ready" I yelled out as I walked down the stairs and into the foyer where I met my mom. She was dressed in gray pants suit and black high heels always elegant as she would say. She looked at me and smiled "ok honey, your car is outside have a good day and call me if you need anything I will be in the office" _

"_OK mom" I mumbled. "love you" I heard her say behind me "l-love you too mom" I called out over my shoulder as I climbed into my awaiting car. I could not contain my smile today would be a good day._

_Today was not a good day like I thought it would be I didn't even get passed first period without "dyke" being yelled me from down the hallways somewhere. I held onto my back pack extra tight and tried to smile as people walked past me. They just all gave me funny looks as I walked down the hall trying to find my locker._

"_Oh, hey dyke" I heard someone say from behind me I froze, shutting my eyes tightly not wanting to turn around so I just stood their frozen. _

"_Hey look guys the dyke can't even turn around" I was holding on my back for dear life I knew this was not going to be good. "turn around retard or I will make you" a loud bang made me jump my back pack hitting the lockers hard._

_When I turned around I was met with four guys, they were much taller than me I felt so small I could feel my bottom lip trembling don't cry I thought to myself don't you dare cry. They were all looking at me like they were waiting for me to speak but couldn't instead I just looked down and my shoes. _

"_we have a surprise for you lesbian, how would you like a refreshing start to this school year" they all laughed and high fived each other "yeah" they all said to one another "look at me when I am talking to you stupid" afraid of what they might do to me if I didn't I looked up at them they were all wearing letterman jackets with the letter M engraved on them their jackets bright red with white sleeves. _

"_well what do you say, do you want our surprise loser" was he really asking if I wanted a surprise I just wanted to get to my locker I didn't want to be late on the first day. "Well!" he yelled. I flinched as they all got closer I didn't dare speak I could feel myself shaking. _

"_I'll take that as a yes" I felt something cold slide down my hair and onto my face, I had no idea what they had poured on me but it was so cold my eyes burned as I felt the liquid drop into my eyes I quickly shut them wanting to avoid the burning sensation in my eyes._

"_There's more where that came from dyke" they all walked away laughing and before I knew it I was in a mess of tears. _

_I quickly ran into the girl's bathroom taking off my glassing and turning on the faucet trying to spry water all over my face and eyes with my hands I couldn't stop crying, why were they so mean. I just wanted to have a good day and try to make friends._

_When I thought I looked decent I put my glasses back on and tried to comb my now slushed hair my face was stained red now. I pulled out my sweat shirt out of my back pack and pulled it over my head to cover my now stained jimmy Hendrix shirt._

_I walked down the now empty hallway I knew that I was late and I had to get to class so I skipped going to find my new locker and tried finding my class room as I walking down the hallway I saw a women walking down the hallways she had a bright blue folder tucked neatly under her arms. As she got closer I could see that she had brown bright eyes and orange hair she was wearing a nice skirt and a button up white blouse with some nice black flats. _

_I was about to turn the corner when she stopped me. "are you alright" she asked her voice laced with concern. I stood in front of her with my gaze on the floor._

_I didn't want to talk. I was shy and quiet well that's what teachers always said about me. I guess it was true I could feel myself turning bright red._

"_oh, wow you have got slushy in your hair" her hand was now on my shoulder. I still had not looked up I just wanted to get to class already and get this day over with._

"_what's your name, dear" she stepped closer to me and I took a step back. I didn't like when people got to close. "hey look at me, I'm Ms Pillbery" she spoke softly her voice sounding concerned._

_I slowly looked up at her, her eyes were wide but calm and she sort of reminded of bambi her eyes were brown and really round she looked like a really nice lady but I just stood their biting on my bottom lip._

"_come on, we have to report this" my eyes went wide. I can't tell on them they would probably kill me! "n-no that's o-ok i-im fine really" oh no I could feel my anxiety kicking in as she escorted me to what I assumed was the principal's office._

_As I was sitting their trying to calm my anxiety counting from 10 to 1 and breathing in deeply through my nose I could feel a panic attack coming on._

"_you have to do something about this figgin's" Ms. Pillsbury said in a slightly aggravated tone. She was looking at figgins straight in the face leaning over his desk with her pointer finger on his desk._

" _You can't keep letting this happen" Mr. figgins didn't seem to care as Ms. Pillsbury spoke her just sat on his chair behind his desk with his hands on his stomach._

"_My hands are tied" he sighed "I can't do anything about this, they are not hurting anyone its just some cold slushy" his Indian accent was heavy as he spoke out. "now please Ms. Pillsbury out of office, I have more important things to do"_

_I sighed out in relief knowing that no one was going to get in trouble because of me I refused to give any names scared of what they might do to me, I didn't know their names anyways I just knew that they had to be upper classman. Ms. Pillsbury was not having it she was red at the face but kept quiet. "This will end one day" she told me. I gave her a small smile and nodded as I walked off to my class._

School was no different today I got called mean names I always flinch when they call me names because to be honest it hurts me but at least I didn't get a slushy facial or tossed against the lockers.

When I got home from school my house was dark the huge windows in the front made my house look scary but I was used to it. Everyone always came home late including Maddie she either always had after school or soccer practice. I didn't know what was the case today but to be honest I didn't care I just needed to get on my laptop and talk to "DollFace69" she's this girl I met online.

Ok I know it sounds bad meeting someone on line but it just happened I was just surfing the net when I came across a site named "2hot2match" it was like Myspace or Facebook but like for singles and stuff. I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend and to be honest I've never even had my first kiss ever. I got curious so I signed up my profile name was "Lopez85" I like to keep things simple. Over the weeks I just looked at other people's profiles and never put up a picture of myself in the icon instead I had a picture of call of duty the video game as my main imagine. There are creepy people in this world and I didn't need any stalkers… plus i don't think I'm very –uh attractive.

No one really spoke to me and when I got alerts they were usually from old guys, just wanting to talk dirty. No freaking thanks, I don't need that I'm perfectly fine the way I am no dirty talking for me.

Sometimes the site would match you up with people your age or people they thought would match with the several questions they ask everyone to answer before making your profile that way they knew who to match you up with.

Answer the following question below:

What is your sexual orientation :

What do you do on your spare time:

Do you prefer your partner to be a smoker or a non-smoker:

What is your favorite food?

I crinkled my nose at some of the question but I answered them trying to be as honest as possible. I didn't take this website seriously I mean meeting people online and actually becoming a thing, I snorted with laughter thinking about how ridiculous that is.

I was playing call of duty with some random dudes from spain, when I got an alert on my laptop .Pausing the game I walked over to my laptop as I pressed the unlock bottom a small square came up on my screen

_**DollFace69**__: hey, I like your icon cool gunz._

I debated on replying who was this and "cool gunz" I thought to myself has this person never seen guns, I decided to reply even though my thoughts told me not to might be some creep trying to lure you in his dark hole. Dark hole I thought to myself. Really? I laughed at myself as I replied.

_**Lopez85:**__ thanks but have you never seen a gun before?_

_**DollFace69"**__ um, no not really I'm afraid of them my uncle once had one, it accidently went off and shot my pet pony_

I frowned at the screen what the hell how does that even happen.

_**Lopez85: did your pony survive?**_

I was all of a sudden interested in her pony; I would have been devastated if my pony was shot. When I was younger I had one but I grew of my pony faze and gave him to maddie.

_**DollFace69: nope, shot right through the heart.. he go her good. I was a sad panda for a long time. Until I got a new one then I was happy!**_

Why the heck was I talking to a random stranger about a pony? How random is that, my controller vibrated in my lap my buddies wanted me to keep playing but I didn't want to right now. So I turned on my head set "guys will k-keep playing tomorrow I've g-got homework"

"but tomorrow's Saturday!" they all yelled at the same time

"bye guys!" I signed off without further explanation turning off my tv, taking off my head seat and putting everything away neatly back in its place. When I got back to the computer I saw that I had a few more messages from "DollFace69"

_**DollFace69: I named her Duck because ducks are my favorite.**_

_**Dollface69: I have a cat too he's super friendly but duck is another story she's a feisty one always getting into trouble.**_

_**DollFace69: she peed on me once. **_

I couldn't help but laugh as I read over her messages.

_**Lopez85: Haha! That must of sucked and maybe she's not feisty she just had to go and you happen to right under her? How did that even happen? **_

_**DollFace69: Ha-Ha-Ha not funny. I just happen to drop the brush I was brushing her with, when I dropped down to fetch it she went right on my head.**_

_**Lopez85:**__**i'm actually laughing so hard right now. That really effing funny! But don't feel bad I stepped on dog poop before. **_

_**Dollface69: HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW THAT'S FUNNY! **_

_**Lopez85: hey! I happen to be distracted I was reading a book! In my defense and people really need to learn how to pick up after their dogs! It's not that hard! **_

_**DollFace69: aww poor baby! Its ok I won't laugh anymore. **_

_**Dollface69: that was really funny though. So you like to read?**_

_**Lopez85: yes I like to read a lot. It's actually all I do besides read,video games and read comic- books.**_

_**DollFace69: that's cool, does your boyfriend not mind that you spend all your time doing that? Instead of being with him?**_

I could feel my face heat up at her question. She must think I'm a loser.

_**Lopez85: I'm single. Dollface it says it on my profile. Lol**_

_**DollFace69: oh yeah I see it now. Sorry I'm forgetful sometimes. I'm single too….**_

I quirked an eyebrow as I stared at my laptop screen was she trying to tell me something? I mean she didn't know who I was and I didn't who she was either. She's just telling you she is single calm down I told myself.

_**Lopez85: cool I've never had a boyfriend.**_

I immediately regretted sending that. Oh god I groaned as I saw that she was about to reply.

_User is typing.._

_**Dollface69: I've had boyfriends you're not missing much**_. :)

_**Lopez85**_: _**hmm I'll let you know what I think when I get one day, if I ever get one I'm not in a rush. **_

_**Dollface69: Hope you do! Well anyways I've got to go dinner is ready. Maybe we can talk some other time?**_

_**Lopez85: sure I'm always here. Good night!**_

_**Dollface69: Goodnight!**_

I shut down my lap top and got showered for dinner I didn't realize that is had gotten late. It was half past seven and I had not had dinner yet. I laid on my bed facing the ceiling waiting for my mom to get home so she can order something, my thoughts started to drift.. what is someone had found out about my profile and I was being catfished?

My eyes went wide and I sat up on my bed oh no! what if this was a prank? Well I didn't put anything personal up but still I was scared. Before my thoughts got out of hand my mom came up to my room.

"Santana I brought food honey"

"thank god, I'm s-starving"

* * *

**SHOULD** ** I CONTINUE**? PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost two weeks since I last spoke to "Dollface69" I was beginning to think that maybe I had made it all up in my head but the proof was on my computer screen, the conversation me and "Dollface69" had, had been saved to my profile messages.

I was beginning to get worried, how about if something had happened to dollface? and I didn't know. I would have been sitting here not knowing, whatever happened to her or maybe she didn't want to talk to me anymore? Was I boring? I mean yes our conversation was kind of lame because we started out talking about guns which didn't even last two seconds because a second later we were talking about her pet pony.

I felt kind of stupid because who the heck would miss someone they've only spoken to once?

I guess I just felt a connection? She had made me laugh, feel warm and tingly. She seemed very sweet and even down to earth I felt normal, I mean the only people who really spoke to me where my parents and my little sister does that even count?

I was in math class right now, sitting in my assigned seat in the front of the class of course.

"MS, Lopez would, you please read the first paragraph?" The teacher was now looking my direction. My eyes went wide holly freaking cow was she talking to me? Of course she is, she just said my name, well my last name.

"MS, Lopez, we are waiting" I looked around as I adjusted the glasses on my face.

Everyone was staring at me now, great I looked back down at my book and began to read the first paragraph, my voice was shaky and sounded small as I spoke. "Speak up, Lopez" the teacher spoke in a stern voice.

I looked back up at my teacher Ms. Delazio, I didn't understand why she was looking back at me with a stone cold look, through her glasses I could see her dark cold eyes, her brown hair in a tight bun pulled back perfectly, made her look even scarier than she was on the days when she was being mean to the other students.

"T-The m-man,-"

"Ok that's enough Ms. Lopez, next time you want to space out in my class I will make you read the whole chapter and keep the whole class until you finish" she than turned towards her desk and ruffled through some papers which I assumed were last week's quizzes. Not even letting me reply, I just sat at my desk with burning cheeks I was embarrassed.

"Nice going d-dyke" someone whispered behind me "can't even f-finish a sentence" the whole class began to laugh at the boy trying to mimic the way I spoke.

I felt my eyes begin to water, I was a good student why was being such a mean witch? As I was putting away my books the bell rang, I was the first one out of the classroom thankful that the day had been over.

When I got home the first thing I did was my homework just to get it out the way, today was a bad day as usual and as usual I was used to it. I took a warm shower to help me relax, ate dinner and went straight to bed.

-Beep-Beep-Beep.

What the heck is that, I said to myself my mind was still fuzzy from being in a deep sleep. I thought I was imagining the noise so I tried to go back to sleep.

Beep-Beep-Beep.

Ok I was not imagining it what the heck was that? I sleepily reached over to my night stand and turned on my bedside lamp; I quickly grabbed my glasses and adjusted them on my face. _2:30am _my alarm clock read. Looking over to my laptop I could see there was a small chat box window, I slowly pushed myself off my bed and made my way over to my laptop to read the message.

_**Dollface69: **__hey, you up?_

What the hell? I thought to myself what was she doing awake at this time?

**Lopez85: **_hey, yeah now I am._

_**Dollface69:**__ I'm so sorry did I wake you?_

_**Lopez85:**__ yes, yes you did._

I didn't mean to sound mean, but what the hell is going on? Why was she up at this time?

_**Dollface69:**__ oh gosh, I'm so sorry we can talk some other time.. _

No! I said a little too loudly thinking she was going to sign off or something, I was quiet for a second cause I had just realized how loud I had actually screamed. I listened carefully to see if I had woken up anyone. When I realized that no one was coming to yell at me for screaming I continued to reply.

_**Lopez85: **__No! That's ok. What are you doing up at this time?_

_**Dollface69:**__ I'm sorry I'm grounded for a month. _

_**Lopez85: what? What did you do? **_

What could she have possibly done to get herself grounded for so long? Was I talking to a bad ass? Strangely I liked the sound of that.

_**Dollface69: **__Long story short, I tried to sneak out of my house after my mom had said I couldn't go to this school party. So I snuck out through my bedroom window I didn't get very far because I slipped on something wet and went straight to the ground, not only did I wake up everyone with my earth shattering scream but I broke my arm and sprained my ankle. _

_**Lopez85: **__Oh my gosh are you ok? Are you healing ok? How are you feeling?_

I was concerned about her, was she going to be able to walk again? Is she in pain? Maybe I could help her recover? Ok. No Lopez, you don't even know her.

_**Dollface69: **__yeah, I'm fine just a little sore. _

_**Lopez85: **__aw, I hope you feel better soon. But you still haven't told me why you're up so late? _

_**Lopez85: **__you better not be sneaking out of your house missy! _

_**Dollface69:**__ no, I wish. I'm grounded so that means no phone, tv, laptop or hanging out with any of my friends. Oh and I can't use my car got that taken away for a month too. _

_**Lopz85: **__Ouch, that hurts. _

_**Dollface69: **__yeah, so I snuck out of bed and took the laptop out of my mom's "secret hiding place" which isn't even a hiding place because everyone knows she hides everything she takes from me and my brother there. _

_**Dollface69:**__ and anyways, I kind of missed you._

What?! She actually missed me? How could this be possible, we had just met? I felt my cheeks warm and a smile stretch across my lips.

_**Lopez85:**__ well, I missed you too.. clumsy pants. Lol _

_**Dollface69: **__hey! I'm not clumsy I just happen to lose my footing a lot. _

_**Lopez85:**__ awh, its ok I'm clumsy too. I poke my eye with my glasses all the time, if that makes you feel better?_

_**Dollface69:**__ mm, now I feel better you wear glasses that so sexy._

Oh, gosh she thought I was sexy, well not me because she has no idea what I look like but she thought people who wore glasses were sexy? Score! Maybe I do have a chance.. wait what? I don't even know her, calm down Lopez.

_**Lopez85: **__um, thanks.. lol_

_**Dollface69:**__ so, how much did you miss me while I was gone?_

_**Lopez85: **__well, I couldn't stop thinking about you.. I don't know why._

_**Dollface69:**__ well that's good, because I couldn't keep my mind off you. Talking about my pet pony with you was awesome; no one really listens to me So it felt nice to talk to someone._

_**Lopez85:**__ how come? You seem like a nice girl, I spoke to you once and I wanted more. You made me laugh and stuff. I liked you. _

_**Dollface69:**__ stop it, you're making me blush._

I couldn't help but blush myself. Me, making someone blush? I didn't think I had the ability to do it, I was excited; there was something about dollface that I wanted to get to know more of, I wanted to know about her so much.

_**Lopez85: **__ok, ok but your making me blush too._

_**Dollface69:**__ mm, I'm happy I could do that. I Should let you go to bed. Good night xoxo._

_**Lopez85: **__When will you be on again? _

_**Dollface69:**__ tomorrow I will sneak back on, will you be able to get on at 1 in the morning?_

_**Lopez85: **__Anything for you. Good night xoxo._

_**Dollface69: **__There I go blushing again xoxo night._

I quickly turned off my computer screen and headed to bed it was 3:30 in the morning. oh god I was going to be so tired tomorrow but I didn't care because I was going to be talking to dollface again tomorrow and it felt so good. Turning off my bedside lamp and taking off my glasses I snuggled into my sheets. I couldn't stop thinking of her, she was the best.


	3. Authors Note

**I just wanted to tell you guy's thanks for the fav/alerts and reviews! also special shout out to jjlives. He actually took the time to Pm me and give me some great advice, so thank you. if you have not read his fics go read them they are brittana and very good. Also to the people reading this story please review because about 2,000 people have read this story according to and no one is really giving me feed back. so please review and tell me what you would like to see happen, because to be honest i have no idea how to make this story interesting. so please let me know what you want to see. As soon, as people start giving me idea's i will update! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Last night was complete madness I woke up this morning with the biggest smile on my face, not even caring about how tired I was from staying up till, three something in the morning talking to Doll face. I still could not believe that this was real how quickly we had become caught up with each other and we had only spoken once, it felt like it was too good to be true but I couldn't bring myself to think that maybe I was being set up, that someone intentionally made that account to make me like them and then just disappear on me. I sighed to myself thinking about how sad I would be if doll face was just to disappear on me or worse turn out to be a fake, as I was walked out the door and into the awaiting SUV in my drive way I shook those silly thoughts out of my head doll face was real and tonight at one in the morning we would talk again and I could not wait.

The rain hit the windows of the car hard as we made our way down the road it was stormy, the sky was filled with gray clouds. Looking up at the sky I tried to look for any sign of brightness maybe the sun would come out later on this afternoon, I really hoped the sun would come out today I don't like rainy or cloudy days they make me sad for some reason I could never figure out.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Vick my driver he was looking back at me with his eyes heavy like he missed out on sleep, he looked tired and out of it he was a tall light skinned man with green eyes and blonde hair his face clean and shaven . He looked like he was in his fifties, I often found myself wondering about his life outside of his job _did he have any kids, perhaps a wife? Or did he live by himself?_ I never dared to ask him any questions about his personal life because I thought I would come off as rude so I didn't bother. He had been working for my parents for maybe about three years now driving my family around where ever they needed to go. When I was younger I wished my parents would drive me to school but they were always busy with work so I never bothered to ask them, I'm sure their answer would have been something along the lines of "mija you know we have work but we will see you later" she would always promise.

I scuffed to myself as I stepped out the car and slammed the door shut as the car drove away I made my way into the school hallway. It smelled like freshly mopped floors and a hint of sweaty football players I shuddered as the smell invaded my nostrils how does that smell even come about how gross.

I was putting in the combination to my locker when I felt someone poke my shoulder, turning around slowly I was met with brown eyes slightly taller than me and slightly built when I noticed the red jacket I instantly froze.

"Hey don't be scared" he spoke looking around the hallways as if someone was going to say something to him for talking to me. He was clutching his back pack with one hand and his other hand was stuffed in his left pocket. As I looked around I noticed the hallways were empty there was no one I could feel myself begin to sweat, what did he want from me.

"P-puck?" I questioned as I adjusted the glasses on my face.

"I think you should get up on this" he motioned to himself "we don't have to tell anyone" he smirked as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

I didn't even bother looking at him as I spoke "I'm n-not interested" closing my locker behind me "I have to g-go I'm going t-to be late" I gripped the handles of my book bag with both of my hands and began to walk off.

"Hey!" he spoke harshly pulling me back by my book bag and shoving me against a random locker "it was not a question" his face was hard and his eyes were cold he looked really pissed. I whimpered as his breath hit the side of my cheek "my apologies to you, if you thought you had an option" he breathed into my ear as i squirmed trying to get him to let go of me.

"p-please let me go" I cried, I could feel tears streaming down my face as he pushed me harder into the locker my breathing started to pick up . I could feel myself on the verge of a panic attack I think he sensed it to because he let go of me.

"We are not done talking "he spoke pausing as he turned around and smirked at me "I'll get you nerd, you just wait" and with that he walked off.

I sunk down against the locker and began to cry my head was throbbing, I could feel my heart racing in my chest as I brought my arms around my knees and hugged myself. What did he want from me 'puck never even looked at me before, was this some type of joke I questioned myself as I sat on the floor crying. That day was the first day I had ever skipped school I got up feeling dizzy and brushed it off as I opened the school door, I ran I didn't know where I was going I just ran.

I didn't realize I had ran all the way home until my house came into view it was too big to miss, the house was painted all gray expect for the window panes which were painted white. The front door was white as well with glass in the middle with little designs that my mom had custom made herself when I was younger. In front of the house there where three columns, all three where white it made my house look like the damn white house except my house was painted gray, with three floors and a big iron gate that you could only open if you had a key the mail box was painted gray as well with the name _Lopez_ engraved on it as well.

As I walked up the street I could feel my lungs burning, along with my head I will never run like that again I felt as if I was hit by a car because my legs were wobbly and it felt like I was going to collapse. I slowed down my walking as I walked up the path of my house taking in the smell if the freshly cut grass as I passed the three extra Range Rover, Mercedes Benz and Maybach that never seemed to be put to use.

I shrugged as I walked inside the house which as usual was quiet as I walked into the foyer I noticed how the floors had been waxed or something because I could see my reflection on the black and white squared tiles on the floor. Looking ahead was a big open space which was also considered the foyer there was one stair case on each side which lead to the second floor which had me and my little sister rooms. That floor also had a workout room three guest room and two extra bathroom which to be honest I didn't know why we needed it If me and my sisters room had its own bathroom, the third floor had my parent room along with some extra rooms I never bothered to go up to. The down stairs had two living rooms one living room was for guests and the other was for the "family" to lounge around in which included a bar and other luxury stuff I didn't give a crap about.

As I walking into my room I placed my book bag in my walk in closet and flopped down on my king size bed. My room was fully decorated with black curtains and white walls my bed comforter was black and really soft as I drifted off I wondered if this nightmare would ever stop the bullying the name calling just everything I wanted it to stop. I didn't even notice that I had drifted off until I heard my mom calling from down stairs.

"Santana Marie Lopez"

I quickly sat up recognizing my mom's voice she was pissed i opened the door to my room as I walked down the stairs she was waiting for me in the middle of the foyer with her arms crossed and the Lopez eye brow lifted slightly. 

_Oh I was in trouble. _

I was about to speak but I didn't get to because she suddenly began to speak

"you want to explain to me why I got a phone call telling me you were not in school today, when I myself saw you leaving for school this morning" she paused looking at me she was pointing at the door now.

"I-I uh" I was standing on the first landing step of the left stair case looking straight at her I couldn't tell her what had happen with puck so I lied.

"i-I got sick s-so I c-came home" I lied out loud.

I gazed down at my feet as I heard her heels clicking towards me "You better call me next time so I can pick you up" she spoke lowly "because if I get another phone call Santana you will be punished and you know what that's like" she had her finger pointed at me now as she spoke "understand" she questioned.

"Y-yes mom" i spoke as I looked up at her.

"To your room now" she said loudly startling me as I moved up the stairs I could hear her whisper.

"she thinks I'm stupid, she doesn't even look sick"

Closing the door to my room that's the last I heard of her rambling. I drifted off to sleep again waking up to my room completely dark, my stomach rumbled because I had drifted off to sleep without eating dinner as I made my way down stairs in the dark my mind still groggy from sleep as I punched in 3 minutes on the microwave so my roman noodles could cook as fast as possible something I haven't had in a while.

As I finished my noodles I noticed the clock on the wall and jumped up causing my chair to make a loud screeching sound as I got up and ran up the stairs I read the time on my laptop again it was indeed 1:30 in the morning was doll face still on? As I turned on my computer I saw that I had some unread messages.

Dollface69: hey!

Dollface69: hey, you there?

Dollface69: please come on I missed you today

Reading the messages I smiled to myself she was too cute, I could feel the smile on my face widen as I read that she was still online.

Lopez85: hey, I see that you missed me.

Dollface69: Ahh! Hey I was going to wait here all night for you.

Lopez85: aww you are so cute!

Dollface69: stop it I'm blushing again

Lopez85: I'm glad that I have that effect on you. How was your day?

Dollface69: ugh.. don't even

Lopez85: was it that bad?

Dollface69: Yes, I wasn't allowed to hang out with anyone got my phone taken away so that sucks too.

Lopez85: aw, poor baby what can I do to make it better?

Dollface69: you can come over and cuddle with me.

I instantly froze. She wants me to cuddle with her I've never cuddled in my life but I imagined that it would be sweet and cute being all cuddled up with someone you like or love. I smiled lovingly as I replied

Lopez85: not to fast there cowgirl we have to get to know each other first before we do that.

Dollface69: I've never been a cow girl but I can be one fore you ;)

Lopez85: oh really now?

Dollface69: yeah anything for you.

Lopez85: will put that to the test one day.

Dollface69: I can't wait. So how was your day?

Can I trust her enough to tell her what happen.. how about if she thought I was a loser and stopped talking to me. No I said to myself I'm going to be honest and if she can't deal with the fact that I am a loser than she doesn't deserve me, I hope she can keep a secret. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic I was being.

Lopez85: it was bad as usual.

Dollface69: what do you mean?

Lopez85: it means that I get bullied and today I was threatened by some guy. If I don't "get up on him" he's probably going to kill me.

Dollface69: WHAT!? YOU HAVE TO TELL SOMEONE! WHO IS HE I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!

Lopez85: wait no. calm down.. I can't tell anyone plus I am use to it so please promise me you won't tell anyone. Even though you have no idea who I am one day I do plan on reveling myself to you. So please promise me you will keep it a secret..

Dollface69: Lopez.

Lopez85:please..

Dollface69: how about if something happens to you? I promise not to tell anyone but please be careful I really care about you lopez..

Lopez85: I will promise.

Dollface69: you shouldn't be used to this, that's not ok I wish I could hold you..

Lopez85: stop it now you're making me blush.

Dollface69: im serious I really care about you and if something was to happen to you..i don't know what I would do.

Lopez85: promise, nothing's going to happen. I will be careful for you I care about you too ya know

Dollface69: I know you do. Im worried please don't let anyone hurt you.

Lopez85: I won't promise.

Dollface69: ok..

Lopez85: enough about this sad stuff. So how are you feeling?

Dollface69: im fine just a little sore but I will be fine wish you were here to give me a massage my back is killing me.

Lopez85: aw one day… I promise.

Dollface69: aww ok. Well I have to go we both have to be up early for school tomorrow. Oh and before you go to bed hug your pillow and make believe it's me

Lopez85: aw your so cute, but I must admit that was very corny

Dollface69: I'm not corny I'm just trying to be cute.. you don't like it?

Lopez85: hush I love it. Well goodnight when will we speak again?

Dollface69: my parents won't be home all day tomorrow, so whenever you can just log on I'll be here after school.

Lopez85: can't wait good night :p

Dollface69: I can't wait either night babe

As I slid under the cover I couldn't help be scream into my pillow. She called me babe hugging my pillow tightly I fell asleep with a smile on face I can't wait to talk to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flash Back Monday Morning- Locker room._

"_Puck hasn't banged a girl in forever" Kerofsky joked as he dried himself with a towel "looks like Noah Puckerman has lost his spark" He continued teasing as he put on his pants " isn't that right suckerman? He questioned._

_Practice had been over for a while now and the team was now in the locker room getting dressed and ready to leave which included a very angry puck._

"_Fuck off, Karofsky and why do you care who I bang?" he scuffed as he threw on his shirt and slammed the locker shut" I could bang any girl I want and you know it" puck smirked as he sprayed some type of men's perform on himself. _

"_are you sure about that?" Karofsky replied quickly "because I am sure there is one girl that you will never get your hands on puck"_

"_Try me!" _

"_Santana Lopez" _

_The Locker room went quiet all the guys in the room looked at each other waiting for an answer from puck who looked like he had been slapped by sometime of magic force._

"_You mean thee Santana lopez"_

"_The nerd!"_

"_Man her parent are fucking loaded bro"_

_Everyone one was adding their own comments by now shocked that someone would even mention Santana Lopez, she was one of the biggest nerds they had known even talking to Santana could mess up your social status. Well that's what everyone said no one tried to talk to Santana though not even the glee kids, everyone just used Santana to make themselves look tougher by slushing her and stuff to make there "social status" higher. _

"_What!" puck shouted " I can get into those pants by next week " he replied shrugging his shoulder as he walked over towards karofsky and smacking him across the head. "I'll bring in her panties for an extra bonus, to prove to you losers that puck can bang any chick he wants" _

"_It's a bet" Karofsky challenged _

_puck opened the door the locker room as hoots and hollers erupted from the room behind him._

_Walking down the hallway he noticed Santana at her locker he smirked to himself as he walks towards her "Bingo" he whispered to himself._

**Present. Sanatana's Pov.**

Santana and Brittany had been chatting away for most of the day sharing their favorite sports, movies,food and other things right now they were talking about their most embarrassing moments.

Dollface69: Ok ok so what's your most embarrassing moment?

Lopez85: oh god, no not that question!

Dollface69: Chicken..

Lopez85: ok fine my most embarrassing moment was when I was 14 I got my period for the first time at my cousins sweet sixteen.. I was sitting on a white chair with a white dress everyone saw..

Dollface69: . god.

Lopez85: I've never told anyone so you better not. It was just close family and their old hag of friends, my cousins friends felt bad for me because they were much older so.. yeah they never really told thank god.

Dollface69: that's so embarrassing. I promise I won't tell

Lopez85: I trust you but its your turn

Dollface69: yeah well I trust you too.

Lopez85: I'm waiting

Dollface69:Fine. my most embarrassing moment. Was when I was in the fifth grade I went to a sleep over at a friend's house and while I was sleeping one of them shaved my eyebrows off. I had to walk around school looking like Casper the friendly ghost for weeks. I was never allowed to sleep over any ones house ever since.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Lopez85: ok you have you have to admit that was fucking funny.

Dollface69: shut up, it's so embarrassing

Lopez85: We both had some pretty embarrassing things happen to us its ok.

Dollface69: this is going to sound weird but.. I really want to hear your voice.. I know we have only spoken like a few times but I want to get to know you.

I panicked she wanted to hear my voice I hadn't even told her I had a stutter and that I had really bad anxiety. Oh no I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

Lopez85: you are getting to know me..

Dollface69: but I want to hear your voice.. please?

Lopez85: but you don't even know my name..

Dollface69: ok can I know your name and then maybe I can call you?

Lopez85: ok but I need to tell you something…

Dollface69: oh no please don't be a man!

I laughed out loud as I read her message.. she thought I was a man?

Lopez85: hahaha no! I'm a girl!

Dollface69: oh thank god!

Lopez85: I have a stutter..i have really bad anxiety and sometimes I have really bad panic attacks..

Dollface69: hey. I am not going to judge you.. its ok

Lopez85: Santana.

Dollface69: what?

Lopez85: My name is Santana..

Dollface69: I love that name.. Santana.. sounds sexy.

Lopez85: oh shut up. What's your name?

Dollface69:Brittany.

Lopez85: Brittany I love it.

Dollface69: what isn't there to love?

Lopez85: Lol you are so full of yourself!

Dollface69: I'm joking I swear lol

Lopez85:yeah sure.

Dollface69: ok tell you what.. my cousin is coming over so I have to go but tomorrow can I call you?

Lopez85: yes, yes you can

Dollface69: oh and before I go. That puck guy didn't bother you today right? Because I'll kill him santana , I promise you I will.

Lopez85: No he didn't come to school today. Promise I am alright.

Dollface69: oh well that's relief I was so worried.

Lopez85: I told you not worry ok? I will be alright babe ;)

Dollface69: I'm still going to worry. I have to go she's here.

**Brittany's POV**

Brittany was a smart girl known for being a bad ass she was a great student in school but wasn't scared to mouth off to anyone who crossed her or her family the people she cared about she protected them with everything in her. She was known to get around with different guys but never girls she never really liked guys she just used them for her own satisfaction. She had dated one girl her name was Stephanie, red head real big tits and an ass to die for as Brittany would say she was beautiful.

But beauty didn't save her from being the slut she was behind Brittany's back she was doing everyone, everyone knew but no one told Brittany when she found out her first girlfriend was being a slut she cried for weeks after they broke up. She had been Brittany's first and it hurt her badly, after she got over it she promised herself not to fall for any girl ever again until she was sure that, that girl would be faithful and honest with her.

As Brittany feed lord tubbington her fat disobedient cat that she loved so much her cousin chatted away

"so Brittany how's Mike doing?" her cousin questioned as she laid flat on her stomach on Brittany's bright pink sheets. As she carelessly flipped through the newest rolling stone of the month chewing her gum rather loudly

"How should I know, I kicked his ass to the curb a week ago" Brittany scuffed as she scratched behind lord tubbingtons ears. "He was so boring" she mumbled while sitting on the floor of her room, with lord t on her lap he attempted to crawl away but then decided against it when Brittany starting petting his back.

"Oh Brittany when will you learn" she rolled her eyes and sat up so she could look at her cousin "your going to catch some nasty Std riding around like you do" she laughed out loud her laugh vibrating off the walls making Brittany wince.

"Says one of the biggest sluts ever, you practically Fuck everyone for a better reputation" Brittany laughed while standing up and crossing her arms at her chest "so watch yourself" she paused before turning around to sit on her computer chair "and for your info I protect myself, I'm always clean" birttany spoke with a charming smile.

Brittany's cousin rolled her eyes as she took one of Brittanys pillows and flung it across brittanys room hitting Brittany in the face before she could catch it" ha real mature bitch" Brittany grumbled.

"So, how's your sex life going?" Brittany questioned " who's the Std infected asshole hitting it now cuz?" it was brittanys cousins turn to cross her arms at her chest now "For your information I'm single now, you would now that if you would call sometime" she scuffed " and then maybe I wouldn't have to show up here"

"Ok first off all you didn't show up, you called before you got here and the phone works both ways bitch" Brittany argued.

"how's cheerleading? Brittany asked trying to change the subject

"It's going great, learning some new routines same shit different day"

"So who are you Fucking now Britt?" her cousin questioned. Changing the subject again

"What is it with you?" Brittany asked "why are you so interested? Not getting enough action"

"Bitch, please I was just asking"

Brittany shrugged as she got up from her chair.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower asshole" Brittany joked as she gathered her clothing.

"Ok I'll just wait here alone, rude ass don't you know that its rude to leave guest's alone?"

"Since when are you are guest?"

"Fuck you hurry up"

"Don't touch my stuff just sit there and look hideous" Brittany spoke gently earning an eye roll from her cousin as she left for the bathroom.

As Brittany stepped into the bathroom she thought about Santana and what she was doing at that moment was she sleeping? Did Santana think about her too? Or was this a one sided thing? She thought to herself as she tested the water as she stepped in she thought about the girls name Santana was such a pretty name and she loved how it rolled off her tongue so easily. As she washed her body she thought about all the cute things she would do for Santana if she ever got to meet her, she would buy her flowers and try and make her feel special. Just then Brittany caught her thoughts what was she saying she didn't even know the girl and she had already made Brittany feel like mush. Ugh Brittany grumbled to herself as she stepped out of the shower.

Damn she forgot her towel.

"Quinn" she called out through the now opened bathroom door.

"Quinn?" she called again

"Yea!?" Quinn answered shutting off brittanys lap top as she finished reading the conversation between Santana and Brittany this is good Quinn thought to herself. Santana has no idea what's coming for her.

"Get me my towel"

"Ok" her cousin responded

"what took you so long?" Brittany asked subspecialty

"Oh nothing" Quinn reply to happily " just catching up on some reading" Quinn smirked

**PLEASE REVIEW. ALL MY CHAPTERS GET OVER 800 OR MORE VIEWS.**

**& TO THOSE WHO AND REVIEW THANK YOU I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE YOU HAVE TO SAY! SO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS? CONCERNS? **


	6. Chapter 6

Warning : chapter contains thoughts of Suicide

No I don't own Glee sorry ;(

Please review,favorite and thank you to everyone who reviews and follows your reviews are what make me update faster. So keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Santana's POV.

Dodging puck all day at school was easier than I thought it would be. I woke up this morning determined to avoid him today, so before I stepped into any hallway I would look both ways and make a run for my next class. When lunch time came around I hid in the janitors closet and ate the lunch I had packed in my book bag. I had it all planned out.. Well for that day anyway I didn't know how I was going to survive the rest of the year without getting caught by puck. I was also trying to dodge bully's and any Cheerios. I guess I was trying dodge the whole school because I didn't want to draw attention to myself and then have puck appear out of nowhere.

It was the end of the day now and I was in my last class. I had all my stuff packed because class was about to be over any minute now. Chewing on my nails nervously I would look up at the clock in front of the class every second I needed to get out of here fast I just wanted to go home. When the bell went off I jumped out of my seat and ran for the door I'm pretty sure everyone was looking at me like I was insane but I didn't care I needed to get of here.

When I was done getting everything from my locker I ran for the school doors expecting my driver to be outside but when I got outside there was no sign of him. Holding on to my book bag I made my way down the side walk to see if he had parked somewhere else but there was no sign of him so I made my way back over to the front of the school.

Where the hell is my driver I thought to myself as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. I didn't even get to hear the dial tone because all of a sudden my phone was being ripped out of my hand I was about to turn around and protest when I felt the wind being kicked out of me at the moment I didn't know what or who had hit me but I couldn't breath as I fell to the floor I heard someone speak.

"I took care of your driver" puck said as he picked me up from the ground. I was still light headed from the blow to my head that I had no idea where he was taking me. I heard a car door open and went into panic mode,where the hell was he taking me I thought as he buckled my seat belt. I tried to fight him but my head hurt so damn much.

"Stop trying to fight me or I will hurt you again" he grumbled as he closed the passenger door and made his way over to the driver side of the car. When he got in the car he smirked at me and laughed as he spoke " you thought you could avoid me the whole day?" He asked as he started his car " I saw you making a run for each of your classes, stupid move santana what you did just pissed me off more. Why can't you be a good girl and just fuck me? now we have to do this my way and now it's going to suck for you" he warned as he drove down an unfamiliar lane the houses were run down, there were some people outside their houses,that didn't look very clean. They had raggedy clothing some had no teeth others had no shoes on or coats on. To the side of the street their was a small alley, there were people huddled around a trash can fire with their hands over the heat trying to get warm.

Little by little I was starting to become more aware of what was going on. My breathing was heavy as the tears streamed down my face I needed to calm down because the last thing I wanted was to pass out and wake up tied up on pucks bed. Puck was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he sang to a song I didn't recognize. He seemed out of it and almost confident about getting me to wherever he was planning on taking me.

Was he going to rape me? I thought to myself as I looked around the car. I couldn't let this happen to me I was saving myself for someone special, someone I loved and cared about with all my heart. I was determined to get out while I could and that's when I saw that the doors were unlocked I didn't even think twice as I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the car door and threw myself out of the car. As I tumbled out the car I could hear puck screaming curse words. When I heard his car come to an abrupt stop I got up and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where the heck I was going but I didn't care I just needed to get away from him.

"Stop her!" He yelled out as I rounded the corner. When I looked back I didn't see him anymore but that didn't stop me from running. I didn't know how long I had been running for but my lungs burned and my breathing was out of control I had ran into a small store that I didn't recognize but I didn't care I just needed to get cleaned.

I wasn't in that much pain but my arm hurt like hell and my legs felt like jelly.

"Hey can I help you with anything?" The young girl asked as she made her way towards me. "Are you ok?" She asked when she stopped in front of me "yes I'm f-fine m-may I use y-your bath r-room"

"Yea it's right down that hall to the left" she answered looking at me up and down " t-thanks" I said as I walked passed her. When I got to the bathroom I shut the door behind me and began to cry.

Had that really just happened to me? Had puck really kidnapped me and tried to rape me? All this was to much to handle and I could feel myself on the verge of passing out. I couldn't let that happen.

When I saw myself in the mirror I was horrified. My hair was a mess and I had blood leaking from my now swollen lip. There was also dried blood on the side of my head I didn't know if puck caused that or the jump I made from out of his car either way I was pretty banged up. My shirt was ripped on both sides and I had bruises forming on both my arms. My pants were ripped on one side along with my leather jacket. The lenses of my glasses had been cracked and I was surprised that they were still in one piece. When I finished getting cleaned up I left the store without saying a word stepping outside and looking for an address to the store so I could call for a cab.

When the cab pulled up to my drive way I could tell no one was home. I stepped into my house thankful that no one was home I didn't want to explain what had happened to me at all. I was in no mood to talk either. As soon as I stepped into my room I locked my door and stripped my clothing off so I could exam my cuts and forming bruises in front of the long mirror inside my bathroom.

The first thing I noticed was the big purple bruise on the side of my rib which would explain why every time I leaned over I felt a shooting pain go through my body. The next thing I noticed were the cuts on the side of both my legs and arms. I would have to wear long sleeves and pants for the rest of the month which of course was not a problem because it was winter.

I wondered how I was going to make it through this. I was in so much pain, my arm and my ribs were killing me. When I turned around to examine my back I gasped because there was scratches all over my back, angry red marks that didn't cut to deep in my skin but they were deep enough to make me cringe in pain. When I was done examining my body I stepped into my shower and let the water sooth my skin but the water wasn't as soothing as I thought it would be because as soon as I stepped in I yelped in pain because the water was hurting my scratches.

When I got used to the water burning my bruises and scratches I washed my body gently and thought about what I was going to do. I knew that I couldn't tell my parents because I was if no one believed me? Then what? No one at school saw anything so I guess I was screwed. Maybe a teacher? No that would never work teachers at my school never helped I know that from experience and I hate it. I wish someone would help me. What about Brittany? Sweet gentle Britt Britt. Brittany has to believe me I thought to myself as I stepped out the shower and dried myself off.

My body was killing me. So I slipped into my onesie and laid in bed thinking about what I was going to do about this situation.

-  
A week Later Brittany's house.

"Brittany Susan pierce" Susan yelled up the stairs. She was standing on the first landing of the staircase that lead up to Brittany's room. She was really mad. "Get your ass down here now!"

"I'm coming mom!" Brittany yelled as she made her way down the stairs slowly. When she reached the first landing she saw that her mother was seated on the couch next to her dad, who didn't look to pleased. Oh shit I'm in so much trouble she thought to herself as she made her way into the living room area.

"Sit down now!" Susan hissed as she pointed over to the couch. Brittany obeyed and made her way over to the couch she knew she was in for it.

"I just got back from a meeting at your school Brittany" the blonde women who looked identical to Brittany spoke lowly as she stared at a very stubborn Brittany.

"You are being kicked out of school. This is the third privet school you get kicked out of Brittany! Are you insane? You were doing so good! No fighting no talking back to your teachers! What happen!" She yelled with a bewildered look on her face. Brittany mom looked heart broken. She was red in the face with dried tear marks on her cheeks. She was now looking at Brittany waiting for an answer. "Well?" mr pierce spoke lowly waiting for answer as well.

"I'm sorry that I defend a student who didn't know how defend herself! That bitch had it coming!

"First all you do not yell when speaking to us Brittany nor do you use that language! Understood!?" The blonde women spoke with her finger pointed towards Brittany.

"Yes mother" the young blonde responded in a small voice.

"What are we going to do with you Brittany? No school privet school within an hour from here wants to take you in" Brittany's mom explained as her husband took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry ok? I just .. I lost control she was being a f-fudging bully! And she deserved it" the young blonde hissed as she remembered how the cheer leader Brenda tried to cut a freshman pointy tail just because she took her seat in English by mistake Brittany had enough of this shit.

" that doesn't justify what you did Brittany you broke her nose and punched her so many times the girl is in the hospital! Please stop this Brittany next time something like this happens just get a teacher please" her mom begged.

Brittany shock her head in disagreement "I will not! They don't do anything for us. Plus some one had to teach that slut a lesson! She goes around bullying everyone and no one stands up to her. So I stood up to her and I'm sorry your disappointed in me but I'm not sorry about beating her ass" Brittany hissed as she got up from the couch.

"Sit down now!" This time it was her father that spoke. When Brittany heard her fathers cold tone she knew she had to take a seat or else it would get ugly.

"Do you know much we spend on privet school Brittany?" Her father spoke in a deep tone as he looked straight into her eyes. Brittany shuddered at his tone and shook her head no. Because she had no idea how much they had spent on sending her to privet school,she's been going since she could remember so she never questioned there expenses.

"We spend 10,000 dollars every year maybe more" her father spoke in the same tone as before. "So" he continued "you will attend public school for the next year and if you get kicked out of this school Brittany" he addressed as he got up from his chair towering over Brittany. " I will send you to boot camp or somewhere far away do not test me. Me and you mother are tired of this behavior!" He hissed as he made his way up the stairs without another word.

By the time he had walked out of Brittany's eye sight she huffed and crossed her arms at her chest something she always did when she was frustrated.

"You brought this on yourself,Always fighting and talking back to teachers, sneaking out of the house all the time"

"W-what" Brittany stuttered out as her once crossed arms fell to her side.

"Please Brittany, I check on you every night to make sure your sound asleep. You started sneaking out sometime last year. Did you really think that I didn't know?" Brittany's mom eyebrow raised in question as she looked at her daughter enjoying the shocked look her daughters face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The younger blonde responded. She had no idea her mother knew about her sneaking out at night.

Her mother simply shrugged her shoulders as she replied. "You will began at Mckinley high school on Monday" the older women confirmed as she walked out of the living room leaving Brittany in complete shock.

"Damn it!" She hissed when she reached her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Fuck it had been a fucking week since she last spoke to Santana. Brittany thought to herself as she sat on her computer chair staring at the screen with the web "2hot2match" opened in front of her waiting. No hoping that Santana would come on today she was so worried it wasn't like Santana to disappear like that, she would always get on at least once a day to talk. To say Brittany was going out of her mind was an understatement. She had cried every night since then thinking that maybe something had happened to her or worse santana didn't want to talk to her anymore.

The thought of Santana not wanting to talk to Brittany broke her heart and caused her to act out in school and yell at everyone who spoke to her. She didn't mean to but that's just how Brittany reacted when something was bothering her. She missed Santana dearly all she wanted was to hear her voice and talk to her on the phone like Santana had promised a week ago But that phone call never came Because Santana never came back online.

The thought of going to same school as her cousin Quinn made her scream out loud in frustration. She didn't hate Quinn but some times Quinn was a little bit to much for Brittany, making her want to smack the living shit out of her most of the time every time she made a snarky comment towards Brittany's sex life.

Brittany fell asleep crying that night.

Flash back- Santana in school last week a day after puck tried to kidnap her.

Santana was sitting in the school cafeteria eating her lunch deep in thought, she was so mad at herself for not getting online that night to talk to Brittany but the Latina had fallen asleep and didn't have time this morning to get online and send her a message. Not to mention her body was killing her it seemed to her like the damn pain medication she took was not helping at all. She had did her best to cover up the cuts and bruises on her face with make up. She wore her hair down trying to cover face as much as possible. Her parents a little sister had been gone by the time she was off to school which made her do a little victory dance as she went into the kitchen and found a note written by her mom.

Dear santana I let you sleep in a little bit more this morning you looked tired. Me and your dad are off at maddies school see you tonight.

Love mom. Ps: breakfast is in the covered plate on the stove.

Remembering her moms little note made the Latina smile to herself but not for long because Quinn fabgay as she liked to her strutted into the cafeteria shouting something she couldn't hear clearly. When Santana looked over at Quinn, quinn simply smiled and waved at Santana.

Santana dropped her fork and looked back down at her lunch. Did Quinn just smile and wave at her? Santana knew this couldn't be good. Her thoughts were interrupted by Quinn's nasal  
Voice.

"Attention student!" Quinn said as she claimed on top of one of the school tables with the help of two other cheer leaders.

No one seemed shocked that she was standing on the school table because people were use to her acting like she owned the place.

"I have some news!" The short haired blonde conformed as she held a stack of white paper to her chest. Everyone around her was starring up at her waiting to hear the news she had. When I looked over to her side I noticed three other cheerleaders all brunette with long dark locks falling at there sides. They all had stacks of papers too and I wondered what they were for.

"Apparently the rumors are true! Santana Lopez is a dyke!" She cheered as she pointed towards me and continued her rant. " she's been spreading her lesbian ways to my cousin! And trying to get her to sleep with her because she is so pathetic she has to go online in search for love!" She rambled as she held up one of the piece of papers in her hand. Showing everyone that she had printed out a conversation between me and her cousin.

I was frozen in place. This was a set up? Was Brittany even real? Or was this just cruel joke that they had planned against me to humiliate me more than I had in the past years of my life. I was in shock I couldn't bring myself to move as she continued to yell.

"You see that girl over?" Quinn continued to pointed at me. Everyone was starring at me now. "She's been talking to my cousin for a little while now and she actually thinks my cousin has the hots for her!"

Everyone was laughing now as silent tears fell from my eyes making my vision blur. Now she was standing in front of me " it was all a set up Santana, my cousin hates your fucking guts! We laughed at you every time you guys would talk! You really think anyone wants you santana?" She questioned as her breath hit my face.

"No, no one does! Leave my cousin alone she wants nothing to do with you" when she was done screaming in my face she leaned towards my ear and whispered "stay the fuck away from puck or I will kill you" she said as she backed up away from. Quinn then shook her head in confirmation at the other girls. They started to hand out the papers including giving one to me. As my watery eyes scanned the sheet of paper I couldn't believe my eyes.

Lopez85: I want you to make me cum! Cause I love girls!

I didn't even get to read the next sentence because I was already on my feet running towards the school exist as I ran through the hall ways there was white papers with conversations between me and Brittany everywhere some tapped to lockers and class room door while some laid on the floor.

These conversations were not real. I would never say that to Brittany. I could feel my panic attack coming on as soon as the bright sun and bitter cold hit my body everything went black.

I woke up in the nurses office, I didn't know how long I had been there but she informed me that my driver was on his way to pick me up cause my parents couldn't make it. I just scoffed and laid there because I knew they wouldn't come. I would get up and run if I wasn't feeling so dizzy.

As I laid there I made a promise never to talk to Brittany ever again.

All I wanted to do was die. No one wanted me anyways, no cared so why should I live.

Present time. - Santana's room.

I had disconnected my computer and taken out of school for a week but tomorrow was Monday which meant I would have to go back. My parents were clueless as to what was going on my mom tried to talk to me but I brushed her off. I just wanted to be alone even though Brittany or whoever Quinn's cousin was set me up I still found myself missing this person. I just wanted to be loved I've been suffering for so long and even when I try to cry out for help.. No helps as I fell asleep that night I wondered if anyone would care if I just disappeared or worse killed myself.

They'd probably call me a freak and spit on my grave but I wouldn't care cause I would be dead with no feelings to feel. I would finally be free.

* * *

Please review. Let me know your thoughts.

Will santana attempt to kill herself?


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I need a beta.. I don't know how it works or what a beta does but I need one. So if anyone wants to help pm me. As always thanks for the reviews and follows. **

**All mistakes are mine. **

**No I don't own glee :( **

**Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen. Give me some ideas and I'll see what I can do. **

**Please fav and follow thanks for reading. **

* * *

Santana's Pov-

I don't think I've ever been so pissed off in my life. I had woken up an hour before my alarm clock went off and all I could do was lay on my back and stare at my bedroom ceiling. Over the past thirty or so minutes that I had been awake my sadness and self pity morphed into anger I was angry at myself for letting myself become a target for so many years and not defending myself I just wanted this to end. I wasn't going to live like this anymore I wanted out and after last night I realized that there is a reason why I was still living even though I had no idea what my purpose for living was I wasn't going to let some insecure bully's try and take my reason for living away from me.

I still couldn't believe that last night I almost ended it all I almost took my own life. I had almost slit my writs, I was going to slit my writs till I bleed to death on my bathroom floor I wasn't going to leave a note to explain why I had taken my own life. To be honest I didn't care but than something came over me I wasn't going to let them win so I promised myself to change my ways.

Brittany's pov -

Fuck Mondays there's nothing more that I hate than fucking Mondays I hated waking up early for anything especially school. It was almost seven which meant that I needed to be up in the next five minutes or my mom would be pounding at my bedroom door any minute. I couldn't believe that I would be starting at a new school today, the thought of being at the same school as my bitchy stuck up cousin made me cringe. I had heard from her on how the school was ran people were bullied and slushed and if you weren't a Cheerio or jock your life was basically a living hell. I wish one of those assholes would try one over on me because I would be the one to make their life a living hell.

When I was showered and dressed and my room was all cleaned up i headed down stairs. When I walked into my kitchen I was greeted with a very cheery Quinn.

"What the fuck at you doing here?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Quinn. Who was giving me the best fake smile in the history of fake smiles.

"Brittany" my mom scolded as she fixed me a plate of beacon,eggs,pancakes and sausage.

I rolled my eyes as I sat across from Quinn.

"Is that any way to greet your cousin?" Quinn said as she took a bite of beacon off her plate. I swear her obsession with beacon was becoming a freaking problem. She would eat beacon every chance she got and I was starting to think that maybe she needed to go to beacon rehab or something.

"Yes because no one invited you and plus it's way to early for your bitch- ass - ness" I hissed.

I don't know why but every time Quinn showed up unexpected I would get pissed because if I were to show up at her place like she does to me she would throw a bitch fit.

"Is that even a word?" She questioned as she finished her beacon. I shrugged as I finished my juice. "Anyways I just came by so we can go to school together. Ya know so I can tell you who the cool kids are and who the nerds are"

"Listen Quinn, you are not going to tell me who I can and can not talk to" I snapped as I picked up my book bag and headed for the front door. As expected Quinn was hot on my heels.

"What the hell has gotten into you!" She yelled as I started my car. "You've been acting like an asshole for the past week Brittany! Seriously what the fuck"

"I'm not in the mood Quinn" I shrugged as I drove down the road. Quinn didn't speak and I didn't mind because I was deep in thought. I had been taking my anger out on everyone the last week because I was so frustrated about Santana I hadn't heard from her in what seemed like forever and I just wanted to know if she was ok. I could feel the tears begin to form in my eyes at the thought of Santana being hurt.

"Brittany" Quinn called as she tapped my shoulder.

"What" I replied as I sat in the drivers seat starring ahead at the school parking lot.

"I understand if your nervous Brittany but you have nothing to worry about. No one is going to mess with you. Well that is if you stick with me"

"I don't need you protection Quinn and FYI you sound like a fifth grader seriously fuck off" I said as I opened the door to my car and made my way into the school. I could tell I was going to hate this place there were jocks fist pumping and making animal noises as they walked down the hallways. Cheer leaders walking around in groups of threes and fours.

As I made my way to my new locker Quinn steps In front of me blocking my path.

"Get out of my way. Seriously I don't need you to guide me!"

"Whatever don't come crying to me when you get yours" she shrugged as she stood In front of me. People were starring at us now and I didn't like it.

"Are you done?" I asked as I glared at her.

She didn't say nothing instead she rolled her eyes and walked away.

It was now last period and I hadn't seen Quinn the whole day and for that I thanked god I was not in the mood to deal with anyone today I just wanted this day to be over so I could go home and check to see if Santana had came on.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard some whispering going on somewhere in the hall. I didn't know where it was coming from but I decided to stand near by and listen to the heated discussion.

Santana's Pov-  
Puck was towering over me. Whispering in my ear as I tried to push him away."you think that stunt you pulled on me last week was cute" he hissed as he slammed me against the locker "do you think your fucking super women or something rolling out of cars like that!"

"Fuck o-off puck!" I hissed back. I wasn't going to take no one shit anymore. I was tired of this shit.

A sudden smack to my left cheek left me seeing red. I don't know what came over me but before I knew my fist collided with his jaw. "Fuck!" Puck yelled out as I kept punching him anywhere I could reach. He was doubled over with his hands trying to block his face from my punches but I didn't stop. The rage I was feeling was beyond me as the thoughts of the mistreatment i had revived for years washed over me.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell as I was being lifted away from puck.

"Are you insane!" Another voice yelled. When I looked up I saw Quinn kneeling down next to puck. I could see blood trickle down his bottom lip along with a bruise forming on the side of his face.

I didn't realize someone was holding me back until I looked back I was met with bright blue eyes and a head of blonde hair,thin pink lips and pale skin. Her breath was hitting my face lightly as she held me back.

"Get off me-e!" I hissed trying to sound somewhat tough.

The unknown person had her arms around my waist holding me back tightly. I knew that she wasn't going to let go so I just gave up. When I looked over to see what was going on in front of me Quinn was glaring at me. I didn't feel the least bit threatened instead I gave her the best smirk I could muster up.

Quinn eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw the way I was looking at her. "You are going to die!" She whispered venomously.

"Quinn shut up. You aren't going to kill anyone" the stranger behind me said loudly.

"Brittany I suggest you shut the fuck up and mind your own businesses!" She replied

Instead of replying the blonde behind me tightened her hold on me and huffed. The way she was holding me was making me sweat the sweet smell of vanilla coming from her skin made me dizzy. I just wanted to lean back and nozzle my nose into her neck and inhale her sweet aroma but who was she? I've never seen her before was she part of Quinn's little click? I mean she couldn't be because the way she was replying to Quinn was enough to get thrown of the Cheerios. My curiosity didn't last long because I was snapped out of my daze when my head collided with the locker next to me making me whimper in pain as I tried to makes sense of what was going.

When I looked up the stranger that had,had me by the waist was now holding Quinn back.  
"You are so lucky Brittany's holding me back!" Quinn yelled as she tried to escape the new girls grip. I didn't flinch, I just simply stood by the lockers holding my head.  
Puck was gone now which meant it was only me,Brittany and Quinn left. Class had started a while ago so the hallways were empty.

"Quinn, leave now" the blonde demanded.

"What? So you two can make out?" Quinn chuckled darkly as she looked between me and Brittany.

Smirking back at the both of us Quinn continued "Santana" Quinn said sweetly. "Meet Brittany my cousin.. You know the one that set you up on 2hot2match"

"Wait what?!" Brittany nearly screamed as she looked at Quinn.

"Brittany?" I whispered in shock as Quinn laughed lightly. My face felt hot with anger I didn't know what to do I felt stuck when i looked back at Brittany her face was scrunched up in confusion as if she was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I didn't feel bad for her she had set me up. She hurt me so bad how could she do this to me after I trusted her.

"San?" Brittany said as she looked up at me but I refused to meet her eyes instead I looked away. I didn't want her to see the tears sliding down my face I had already been embarrassed enough. "Quinn, what the fuck did you do!?" Brittany hissed as she gripped Quinn's shoulders and shook her.

Quinn quickly pushed Brittany off her and smirked "I did what we planned Brittany, I printed out the conversation between you and ms dyke over here" she said looking over at me " and I leaked them all around the school so everyone could see"

I looked over at Brittany to see he reaction but she was just stuck in place not moving her mouth open as she looked at Quinn. I was about to say something but the bell ringing cut me off. The bell must of snapped Brittany out of her daze "San" Brittany said as she walked towards me but all I could do was Shake my head at her as I backed away from her.

"No" I whispered "s-stay t-the hell a-away from me" I hissed as I turned around and ran. The hallways were full of people passing by. I could hear Brittany calling my name but I just ignored her as headed for the school doors.


End file.
